There is a wide variety of information available for each security, such as stocks. An investor who wishes to view such information may be required to jump from web location to web location to obtain the information they need. For example, an investor may wish to see a chart that lists historical stock prices and volumes for a given stock, and may also want to see research regarding the company corresponding to the stock. An investor may investigate the information of several securities at nearly the same time. After such investigation, the investor may wish to trade one of those securities.
Conventional web information systems allow an investor to see a fixed set of information for different securities. If all of the information is not available in one location, the investor may use several web sites to obtain the totality of the information that investor desires and to make trades. Each time the investor moves from website to website, the investor must enter the symbol of the security in which the investor is interested.
Such an approach is cumbersome and may inhibit an investor from trading. What is needed is a system and method that can provide information, tools and trading tools an investor needs to obtain information about, and make trades of, multiple securities, and provide access to that information and trading tools in an easy to use way.